A puro Dolor
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Su corazón se partía de dolor. Ella y el… ¿Qué sucedió? O más bien… ¿Qué sucederá? InuKag.Lean!Con mucho dolor...y mucho amor...


**Summary:** Su corazón se partía de dolor. Ella y el… ¿Qué sucedió? O más bien… ¿Qué sucederá? InuKag.

Ningun personaje es mio…aunque tengo un plan para secuestrar a Inuyasha y tenerlo para mi solita! Ñaca ñaca. Jeje

**A puro Dolor**

Su corazón se partía de dolor. No podía dejar de sollozar. Sus puños golpeaban el árbol en el que estaba apoyada, tratando de sacar su dolor, su rabia, su impotencia. Miles de cuchillos filosos se clavaban en su corazón, y su alma se rasgaba en pedazos. Cada golpe que recibía de la amarga realidad la agotaba y le dolía más que el anterior. Lagrimas de sangre recorrían su rostro, movía la cabeza frenéticamente tratando de despertarse de esa pesadilla, pero no podía, no lo haría jamás. Porque esto no era una pesadilla, sino la mas dolorosa de las verdades.

Allí, encogida de tristeza, llorando desconsoladamente, con su cuerpo siendo azotado por la nieve, se rompe de dolor. No siente y no ve nada, solo una horrible y desesperante agonía que nunca termina, que no encontrara su fin. Si su cuerpo esta frió, su corazón esta congelado, jamás volverá a amar a alguien. Jamás podrá sentir otra cosa que no sea este espantoso sufrimiento.

En su pecho sentía una presión, como si un agujero negro se abriera paso y exigiera sacarle hasta la última gota de resistencia, arrancándole el corazón. Enviándole en cambio un horripilante suplicio.

Ella había confiado tanto en el, entregándose sin haberse guardado nada, dándole todo su amor, comprensión y apoyo. Siempre supo que lo suyo era inestable y que quizás ni siquiera existiera, pero su corazón le hizo crear esperanzas que solo la habían hecho llorar y sufrir. Pero esto era peor, mucho peor que las veces anteriores. Ya no podía recordar su propio nombre, solo veía su rostro, el rostro de su amor.

Y pensar que pensaba que hoy todo se arreglaría, que él la escogería a ella. Pero nunca había habido una elección, no se decidió, porque simplemente no había nada que escoger. Era _ella_, siempre había sido _ella_. Nunca hubo ninguna otra, ninguna se podía comparársele; entonces ¿por qué había pensado que con ella sería distinto?

Pese a todo, no podía odiarlo. Ni aunque lo intentara, cosa que no hacía, porque no quería odiarlo. Lo amaba, pese a todo, lo amaba más de lo que podría llegar a odiarlo si lo intentaba.

Tal vez eso la convertía en una tonta. Eligiendo sufrir por amor en vez del refugio que podría suponer odiarlo.

_Solo…déjame estar a tu lado_

Eso le había dicho ella. Y él le había respondido:

_No puedo prometerte un futuro, lo sabes. Este de aquí no soy yo, y aunque me ayudes a recuperarme, no puedo prometerte amor, pequeña. No puedo_

Ella lo supo todo el tiempo, lo suyo no era fijo ni temporal, no era nada para él. Ella misma solo era su apoyo, nada de sentimientos. Pero eso no la había salvado de creer en que algo mejor les esperaba a los dos, juntos, cuando él la cito en el Árbol Sagrado, donde se habían conocido hace tanto.

_Pequeña, tenemos que hablar. _

_ ¿De qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?_

_Nada de qué preocuparte, pequeña. Solo quiero hablar contigo y verte. _

_Bien, entonces… ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

_Quiero verte en el Árbol Sagrado. Esto es demasiado importante como para hablarlo en un lugar lleno de gente. _Le había dicho él.

Tenía razón. Aquí nadie la escuchaba. Nadie veía como se rompía de dolor. Como sus lágrimas se congelaban en sus mejillas ni como su alma quedaba rasgada, hecha pedazos, como la joven que había puesto sus sueños en ese chico de cabellos plateados y ojos de un dorado cálido, como el oro fundido.

Cada retazo de su relación que le venía a la mente era como un latigazo en carne viva. Como si le echaras sal gruesa a sus heridas. Como si luego de que cada pedazo de piel se desprendiera de su cuerpo, la arrojaras al mar, con sus aguas saladas y turbulentas.

_No quiero que nadie más que yo te toque, pequeña. Tu estas _conmigo_, eres __**mía**_

Esa frase la había mandado a los cielos de gozo.

_Quédate esta noche, pequeña. No quiero verte partir_

_Eres demasiado buena para ser real_

_Te pareces tanto a un pequeño ángel. Pura, dulce e inocente._

_Eres mi ángel en la oscuridad. _

Cada una de esas frases solo habían alimentado su esperanza.

Estaba consciente de que tener esas esperanzas, sabía que albergar la menor sospecha de algo bonito entre ellos podía destrozarla, pero no había hecho caso a su mente, y se había dejado llevar por su atolondrado corazón.

Una gitana le había dicho: "Eres un alma muy sensible, querida. No debes dejarte llevar por tu corazón, pues la pena que te espera si lo haces es terrible." Ella simplemente no había hecho caso del consejo. Aunque todas las personas que la querían se lo habían dicho, ella siempre tenía esperanza en su corazón. Pero ninguna advertencia podría haber evitado que se le desgarrara el corazón por las palabras de aquel maravilloso chico al que había ayudado a reponerse.

_Lo lamento, pequeña; pero me tengo que ir con ella._Lo curioso fue que, cuando dijo estas palabras, una tormenta de nieve, que nadie había previsto, empezó. Como si el clima estuviera en contacto con el atormentado corazón de ella.

_¿Bromeas, cierto? ¿Volverás con ella? ¿La que te desprecio y te abandono cuando más lo necesitabas? ¿Regresarás a los brazos de la que te retiro la mano luego de lo que hiciste por ella? ¡Fue ella a la que salvaste del incendio y por la que te quedaste ciego!_

_Lo sé. Pero mi corazón me dice que debo estar con ella. Además, peque…_

_No me llames así. _Le cortó ella. La sombra de dolor que paso por esos ojos dorados fue tan breve que pensó que la había imaginado.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor, basta!-sollozó ella. No quería seguir recordando. Solo quería morir.-Basta…por favor…basta…

_Lo siento, pero no puedo ignorar lo que mi corazón me dice. Ella parece de verdad arrepentida y tal vez ya no es la de antes…_Era una pobre excusa, y ambos lo sabían.

_No me quedaré sentada a esperar para averiguarlo. _Le había dicho ella. Era consciente de que cuando él se diera la vuelta se derrumbaría y que nunca se podría poner en pie de nuevo._Si estás tan seguro de que es sincera y que de verdad te quiere, vete. Pero espero que seas feliz y que no te vuelvas a quedar con los despojos de tu corazón en tus manos. _

_Pequeña… _Dijo tratando de abrazarla, pero ella no lo dejaría. No se derrumbaría delante de él. No le dejaría ver el dolor que sus palabras le causaban. No era orgullo, solo que no quería que él se sintiera responsable de su sufrimiento.

_Déjame. Ya has hecho tu parte, ahora vete. Pero primero… ¿me dejas decirte una cosa?_

_Por supuesto. _

_Te amo. _Le dijo, él casi se cae para atrás de la impresión. Jamás se lo había dicho. En una absurda espera de que el sintiera lo mismo hacia ella, no se lo había dicho. Pero ahora que él se iba, no tenía motivos para guardárselo. _Tranquilo, tampoco has visto un fantasma_intentó bromear_Solo quería que lo supieras. Te amo desde hace años. Solo quiero que seas feliz. _

_Ka-kagome…_

_No. No, Inuyasha. No digas nada. Vete con tu dama. Ámala y sé feliz. Es todo lo que siempre te pedí. Que seas feliz. _se dio la vuelta, esperando que se fuera, porque ella ya no podía prolongar la contención de su angustia. Las lágrimas ya estaban resbalando por sus mejillas, empapando el vestido que se había puesto. Él intentó darle la vuelta, pero ella no se dejo. Al final, él se dio por vencido, y se fue. Cada paso era un martillazo en el corazón de esta joven de cabellos color azabache y ojos chocolate. Esos ojos que el chico de cabellos plateados había vistos desbordados de amor, ahora ya no eran más que una sombra de lo que fueron.

Cuando ella ya no escuchó sus pasos, se apoyó de espaldas en el árbol, y se fue arrastrando hasta caer sentada en el montón de nieve que había en el suelo.

Su cuerpo no siente el frío, o mejor dicho, ella está tan congelada por dentro que apenas se da cuenta de los violentos espasmos que sacuden su cuerpo. Aunque ya no sabe si son del frio y la nieve que la esta enterrando o si son del dolor que azota a su espíritu.

Ella, esta joven que tenía toda la vida por delante, esta jovencita que ayudaba a todos y siempre tenía energías para seguir luchando al lado de quien la necesitara, esta hermosa pequeña…ya no tenía ganas de vivir. Para ella la muerte sería un dulce consuelo. Casi esperaba que se le congelara el cuerpo y se dejara dormir con esa dulce melodía, ese tétrico, pero encantador, cántico de la muerte.

Suspiraba por dentro, ya que no podía parar de llorar. Honestamente, solo la muerte seria un consuelo. Solo la muerte pondría fin a ese dolor.

Y así…esperando la muerte, fue que se quedo dormida, con las lágrimas aun corriendo por su hermoso y perturbado rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Kagome? ¿Pequeña donde estas?-esa era la voz de su ángel personal, la voz de su Inuyasha, pero ¿porqué sonaba preocupada la voz de un ángel?-¡Kagome! ¡Por Kami, Kagome! Dios…estás tan fría, estás congelada, mi niña. ¿Qué te paso?-ella sintió que alguien la levantaba, y la tomaba entre sus cálidos brazos. Ella comenzó a temblar por el contacto caliente contra su cuerpo frio. Y además, porque ese tacto le recordaba a… otro espasmo de dolor. Y otro más. ¿Así sería a partir de ahora? ¿Puro dolor?

Su cuerpo ya no tenía la voluntad de moverse, la manejaban como a una muñeca de trapo.

-Kagome, Kagome, pequeña… ¡Respóndeme, mi niña! Por favor, por favor…no te vayas. No ahora. ¡Por favor!-Inuyasha estaba llorando. ¿Por qué lloraba él?

-Inu…Inuyasha… ¿por qué lloras?-pregunto en un quejido. Ella ya no lloraba, pero igual le dolía verlo. Le dolía aún más que antes. Aunque parezca imposible, dolía aún más.

-Kagome…oh Kagome…-susurró él en un ronco murmullo de emoción. La abrazó bien fuerte contra él. No quería dejarla ir.

-¿Inu…Inuyasha?-dijo perpleja Kagome. Recién había recobrado la cordura.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con ella?-pregunto…bueno, destrozada.

-No hay ninguna ella.- respondió el-ya no más.

-Inuyasha…-dijo retorciéndose para soltarse de su agarre. Cuando el se aparto, dolido, ella se apoyo en el árbol, todavía no tenía mucho control sobre su cuerpo.

-Kagome…-susurró el preocupado.

-Inu…no te entiendo…

-Yo tampoco me entendía, pequeña-ella cerró los ojos por el espasmo de dolor que le causo que la llamara así-no hasta que te escuche decirme que me amabas. ¿Era cierto?

-Si, Inuyasha, _es_ cierto. Te amo. Pero eso no responde el que estés aquí…

-No. Eso lo responde todo.-ella lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡No me digas que estas aquí por lástima porqu…!-él le corto poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-No, no te tengo lástima. Y no me interrumpas ¿quieres?-cuando ella asintió, el empezó a acariciar los rosados labios de ella con su dedo-Cuando Kikyo me abandonó, luego de que la salvara de ese incendio, simplemente porque me quedé ciego y porque ella no quería cargar con eso, quedé devastado. Pensé que jamás volvería a creer en el amor. Y tú, la prima de Rin, la esposa de mi hermano, la niña que conozco desde bebé, tú te me apareciste como un ángel de la guarda. Me ofreciste todo tu apoyo sin pedir nada a cambio. Y aunque te advertí de que no habría un futuro para nosotros, pronto empecé a sonar con un futuro contigo. Por eso quise alejarme aquella vez, luego de un viaje que hiciste ¿recuerdas?-ella asintió y se le derramaron lágrimas por el amargo recuerdo.- Creí que en ese tiempo podría olvidarte… ¡Que ingenuo fui! Cuando volviste, y llegaste a mi casa, sentí la sonrisa que me estarías dando, y percibí las lágrimas con las que me abrazaste. Solo hizo falta eso para que me ablandaras el alma. Intenté parecer frío, distante, como si no fueras importante para mí. Sobra decir que fracasé estrepitosamente. Luego, cuando recuperé la vista…eso fue un milagro. Esa misma noche, cuando me entregaste todo, cuando me brindaste con todo el amor y la inocencia lo que habías guardado para mí, fue esa noche la que recuperé la vista-Kagome abrió grande los ojos, el jamás le había dicho cuando exactamente había recuperado su vista.-si te sorprende es que no conoces lo que tu amor fue capaz de hacer. Tú me salvaste, pequeña. Fue tu amor el que hizo el milagro. Luego de eso, de nuevo intenté apartarte de mí. Solo que esa vez terminé delatándome a mi mismo frente a ti. Casi me muero de los celos cuando te vi bailando con Kouga en ese baile de caridad. Tenía unas ganas de zarandearte y tomarte para mí en medio de ese salón. Me sentí como un salvaje, un hombre de la prehistoria. En mi cabeza solo oía una voz que me decía: "Ella es mía. Mía…Mía…Mía…" Esa noche no fui ni dulce ni suave. Fui posesivo y agresivo. Necesitaba marcarte como mía. Y Dios me libre si llego a ver a ese Kuoga cerca de ti de nuevo.-ella sonrió, colorada, él la abrazó, para que no perdiera el calor que había obtenido hasta ahora. Seguía nevando, pero ninguno se preocupaba de eso.- Para ese entonces, ya había olvidado por completo a Kikyo. Solo era una sombra comparada con los sentimientos que sentía…que siento…hacia ti. Cuando se me apareció, no supe que decirle. Ella estaba convencida de que estaría furioso y herido, y lo hubiera estado si tu no hubieras sanado todo el rencor que había en mi corazón. Me rogó que volviera con ella y que te dejara. No quise saber nada de ella-Kagome le miró escéptica. Era obvio que no le creía. -¡Es cierto! Pero luego escuché una conversación tuya con Rin, en la que ella te decía que la entrevista que habías mandado a Londres el año pasado había dado sus frutos y que te querían en la empresa más importante de Inglaterra. Me sentí desfallecer al imaginarte lejos por un tiempo indeterminado, o tal vez para siempre. Mi primer impulso fue decirte que te quedarás conmigo, pero sabía que eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte. También sabía que tú no querrías dejarme aquí, porque pensarías que estarías haciendo lo mismo que Kikyo. Y aunque mi corazón y mi cuerpo entero querían que te quedaras, aunque mi mente no dejaba de enviarme imágenes de ti todo el día…pensé que te merecías un futuro mejor. Creí…o quería creer, que para ti yo no era importante, que era como cualquier otro amigo y que al yo terminar lo nuestro te irías sin cargo de conciencia y cumplirías tu sueño.

-¿Y…y Kikyio?-preguntó ella, temerosa de la respuesta.

-Kikyo era la excusa que usé para "dejarte". Sabía que Rin te había contado que la vio en mi oficina, y que nos vio salir juntos. Pero no la he vuelto a ver desde esa vez, y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué volviste?-dijo ella aún sin comprender.

-¿No lo entiendes aún?-cuestionó él, al ver que en eses ojos chocolates no había mas que confusión, prosiguió con su historia.-Me desestabilizaste tanto con esas dos simples palabras…fue lo más dulce que alguna vez he escuchado. Pero estaba tan confundido que igual me alejé, seguí caminando hasta que me di cuenta, hasta que reaccioné que lo que me habías dicho era lo que estaba esperando desde que te vi…te sentí, desde que te sentí esa primera vez. Fui corriendo a tu casa, pero nadie me atendió. Cuando te llamé y no me contestaste…ahí si me preocupé. Vine aquí para ver si tal vez te abrías quedado…y te encontré allí…tendida, helada. Me quede atónito por un segundo, y cuando te toqué y te sentí tan fría…me desesperé. No quería que me dejaras, no ahora que te había encontrado.

-Así que… ¿volviste porque necesitabas escucharme decir "te amo"?-preguntó ofendida.

-No, tonta… ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Volví porque no podía dejarte ir ahora que sabía que tu también me amas.-dijo sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla.

-¿También?-dijo ella, estupefacta-Eso significa que…

-Te amo, pequeña. Siempre lo haré. Lamento haberte causado tanto daño con mi temperamento y lamento haberte hecho creer que no te quería. Porque no hay nada más alejado de la realidad. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Kagome aún no se lo creía. ¿Era esto un dulce sueño, el último antes de morir? Inuyasha, al ver que ella no le creía, la besó hasta que les falto el aliento. Y lo sigue haciendo cada vez que ella no le cree.

Gracias por leer!^^

Espero que les haya gustado!

Si uds. quieren, podria hacer un mini fic, de las partes donde Inuyasha les dice esas frases a Kagome. O lo que el cuenta. El incendio, el viaje de ella, la primera vez de ellos y como recupero la vista, la escena de celos de Inuyasha…etc.

Dejen un Review y diganmelo!

Flores?Tomates?

Bessitoss!

Breyito!


End file.
